Lustful Laws
by MarvelInTheTardis
Summary: On Gallifrey, Koschei (the master) and Ushas (the rani) have feelings for each other. But don't know it yet. Theta Sigma (doctor) is tired of the tension between them and does something about it. But what he doesn't know is that they both have some specific rules...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own doctor who oranything to do with it.**

**For those who dont know,**

**Ushas** **The Rani**

**Koschei** **= The Master**

T

**heta Sigma** **The Doctor**

On gallifrey there was an academy called the Prydonian Academy. In this academy, was a rebellious group of Gallifreyans called The Deca. Which consisted of many time lords including Ushas, Koschei and Theta Sigma.

For many years, there has been flirting between Ushas and Koschei and much sexual tension. Although nothing had ever happened between the two.

In fact Theta Sigma was so sick of the unacknowledged tension that he decided he was going to get them together, like they needed to be.

He needed a plan.

Meanwhile Ushas began to get more flirtuous, with Koschei. Whenever she spoke to him, she'd lean so close until they felt each others hot breath on their faces.

"hey" she whispered.

Koschei started stuttering as his personal space was violated.

"hey?" he said.

" What are you doing, Koschei " she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"well I was waiting for Theta but then yo-"

Ushas put her finger tenderly against his dry lips and leant in even further.

"I'll see you later" Ushas said. As she sexily walked off.

Koschei blushed and felt slightly aroused.

Theta came walking up but wasn't acknowledged by his drooling friend.

Theta thought to himself

"that's it!"

The tension was unbearable!

**To be continued.**

**Please review**


	2. I love her

For the past two weeks there has been so much tension between the two time lords.

Koschei had looked at Ushas in a completely different way since she touched him so close the other week. If anything, he began to fall for her

"nonsense!" he'd tell himself.

Why would he fall for the cunning time lady, with such beauty and... That's when Koschei lost his trail of thought.

Koschei was too scared to talk to anybody about his feelings, even Theta! So he kept the lust inside him, with the acknowledgement that it'd build up inside him until he burst.

Theta, on the other hand, had noticed Koschei's new desire for their time lady friend. He was happy, hoping Koschei would open up to Ushas about his feelings. But Koschei was making no progress.

As time went by, Koschei got a lot more stressy and frustrated. He needed Ushas more than anything but he was going against his own laws.

He had many laws, including:

• Never do 'it' with friends, it could be complicated and could lead to disaster.

• Don't make the first move, that seems needy and desperate.

• No weird fetishes. Just no.

Koschei groaned in his room. There was a knock at the door.

"come in" he sighed.

In came Theta who looked at his miserable friend.

"Talk to me"

Theta said, with one raised eyebrow and his sturdy facial look.

The look that made Koschei spill everything.

Koschei had explained his feelings for Ushas to Theta.

"I think... I think I love her." Koschei said.

Ushas stopped peering through the door and leant against the wall catching her breath.

He loved HER!

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ushas knew Koschei's little secret. _

_She'd been toying with him for the past week. _

_He had no idea what she was doing. The content flirting did not help Koschei's desire for her_

_Theta saw the way Ushas was acting._

_It wasn't normal. He'd known her long enough to know that it wasn't normal. She was up to something. _

_He approached her about it._

_"Hey" Theta said_

_"Allright?" The time lady replied._

_"So what's going on between you and Koschei" He asked._

_"How do you mean" she shot back clearly panicked. _

_"Well there's clearly some tension between you" he said feeling awkward. _

_"What kind of tension?" She purred, a smirk formimg, cleary enjoying his embarrassment. _

_"H-ex-ul" he mouthed turning beetroot. _

_"What's that?" She asked innocently, cupping her ear._

_"SEXUAL!" He shouted a bit too loudly. _

_"Well Theta" she said taking a step closer to him_

_"I haven't got the slightest clue why you would think such a thing. Now if you don't mind, I will be on my way." _

_She turned on her heel and walked off._

_Theta was walking down a corridor when he saw Ushas being really close to Koschei and Koschei looking very flustered._

_Koschei left and Theta approached. _

_"No tension, huh?" He said._

_"No tension" she agreed. She walked off but Theta grabbed her wrist very tightly. _

_"Ushas, it's me, you can tell me anything" he said giving her a dangerous look._

_"Ok, Theta." She said. "I know that Koschei loves me"_

_**Please review**__ :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"You know!?" Theta said, clearly gob smacked.

"Yes, of course I know!" Ushas shot back.

"How? When? How!?" Theta stuttered.

"I've known since I heard you two gossiping like a bunch of girls" Ushas teased.

"That was a private conversation!" Theta said angrily.

"That concerned me!" Ushas answered.

"That you shouldn't of heard!"

"But I did hear and that's how I know!" Ushas screamed, going red in the face.

Theta sighed, scratched his head a few times and sat down. He didn't know what to say.

He then broke the silence.

"He's mad for you, you know"

"I know"

"And you haven't told him you know, you just find it amusing to tease him and frustrate him more, yes?"

"well..." Ushas begun.

Don't even answer that!" Theta said with a stern look.

Ushas smirked.

"I think you better go" he said.

"but..."

"Just GO!"

Ushas sighed, slammed past Theta and walked off.

* * *

><p>Koshei was in his room. He sat there tapping his knees, staring at the walls. His lust for Ushas was driving him to the point of insanity, it was becoming an obsession!<p>

He was bored. He laid on the bed. In different positions. He laid curled up, upside down, on his back, on his front. He tried to stop thinking about _her_ but it was impossible.

All of a sudden, he was distracted by a knock at the door.

"come in" his muffled voice screamed.

Theta opened the door and saw the mess his best friend had turned into.

"Oh no Koshei, this is unhealthy" Theta said sympathetically.

"Oh no it's not, I'm just fine" The tired man said.

He hadn't slept or eaten for days.

"Yes it is!" Theta said.

"I'm only really tired and hungry" Koshei murmured.

"I rest my case" Theta said with a tut.

"I want her to know!" Koshei whined.

Little did Theta know this was going to transform into a full-on rant.

"But I haven't got the guts but it frustrates me that she doesn't know"

"Koshei..." Theta began in a sympathetic tone.

"So I just sit here, constantly thinking about it..." Koshei kept going on literally pulling his hair out.

"Koshei..."

"But as if she'd acknowledge me in that way even if I _did _tell her!"

"KOSHEI!"

"WHAT!?" Koshei screamed.

"She does know." Theta said sadly.

"what?" Koshei breathed taking in the news.

"She knows. Ushas knows that you love her"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Koshei didn't know how to talk. His throat was dry, he couldn't make out any words.

"S-s-she knows?" he whispered.

Theta nodded glumly.

"But … she saw how I was... s-s-she messed with me" he whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

Theta looked at his hurt friend.

"and you" Koshei pointed at Theta. "YOU told her!?" he yelled.

"No! Koshei, it wasn't like that! You wanted her to know!"

"I trusted you! You went behind my back when I trusted YOU" Koshei screamed.

He went to storm out when Theta grabbed his shoulder.

There was a sickening crack as Koshei punched Theta leaving him holding his bloody face.

He stormed out.

* * *

><p>Ushas was hovering around near a lab.<p>

"Ushas!" A familiar voice shouted.

She whizzed around on her heel to stare into he angry eyes of her secret admirer.

"Ahhh Koshei, I can sense that you are needing my presence" she purred beginning to tease.

"Don't you think this dress is lovely? It shows all my..."

Koshei grabbed her wrist and pushed her in the store cupboard, snarling.

"Don't even bother with your petty, childish teasing" he snarled.

"Oh Koshei, what on Gallifrey are you on about!?" she asked, acting innocent.

"Don't play games with me, Ushas!" He slammed her against the cabinet.

She winced in pain.

"You knew that I had feelings for you!" Koshei said hurt.

"Y-yes I did!" Ushas said.

"Then why didn't you tell me!?" he cried.

"Because it wouldn't of been nowhere near as fun" Ushas smiled.

Koshei slammed her against the cabinet again.

"You knew how I felt! And what it was doing to me! And all you can do is joke about it!" Koshei was beginning to sob.

"I know" Ushas said.

"WHY!?" Koshei screamed.

"Because I didn't know if I could return your feelings. Because yes, I could see what it was doing to you, and I didn't want to hurt you by rejecting you!" Ushas screamed beginning to sob herself.

"Yeah well" Ushas said standing up straight. He went to the door, about to leave.

"You had a funny way of showing it."

* * *

><p>Theta was on his bed. He was holding ice to where Koshei punched him in the jaw.<p>

He could taste his own blood.

Then Ushas burst in. Her make-up was messed up and she looked about she was ready to kill him.

"Y-you BASTARD!" Ushas screamed, throwing herself at him, punching him in the chest.

"Hey hey!" Theta said restraining her.

"what's up" he said.

"WHAT'S UP!?" she screamed.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME! YOU BASTARD YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING" she screamed.

"what, has Koshei spoken to you?" Theta said.

"WELL, NEVER!" she screamed at him.

"what happened?"

"Well I was only physically abused and torn down by Koshei, wasn't I ? He went mental at me!"

"Oh no, Ushas. You did kinda bring it upon yourself."

"me?" Ushas began

"No, this is YOUR doing, you went and told him!"

"Oh Theta, you idiot. You've really messed this up"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks to come were very hard for Theta.

He was in between Ushas and Koschei who was not speaking to each other at all.

They were both his friends (even though Ushas was still quite moody with him) and he had to handle the hassle of his friends at each other's throats.

Koschei seemed depressed, so did Ushas and Theta really wanted to solve it.

* * *

><p>Koschei was in his bedroom, bored.<p>

He laid on his bed reading when a note slipped under the door.

Suspiciously, he picked it up and examined it.

_Meet me at the store cupboard in one hour_

Koschei pocketed the note and laid back on his bed.

He began to read, waiting for the next hour to come.

* * *

><p>Ushas was in the lab. She was doing some research when her secretary researcher handed her a note.<p>

_Meet me at the cupboard in one hour._

She sighed and shredded it. She'd do her research for another hour.

* * *

><p>Koschei goes to the store cupboard to find nobody there.<p>

He waits around impatiently. All of a sudden Ushas burst in.

"Theta whatever you want I'm sure it can... Koschei"

Koschei pretend to not have acknowledged her existence.

All of a sudden, you hear the lock click and the sound of scampering footsteps.

Koschei and Ushas panicked at started banging on the door, Screaming for help.

After a while, Ushas gives in.

"I bet Theta did this, I bet he wanted us to talk"

"hmph" Koschei replies.

"listen, Koschei, I know you're mad at me but we need to talk about this."

"I know"

"well let's"

Koschei and Ushas describe their feelings and thoughts to each other. They then come to apologies.

"Ushas I'm so sorry for hurting you, and not telling you how I feel"

"and I'm sorry for messing with you"

They then hug.

They look into each others eyes.

They lock lips with each other and they don't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were brilliant. Koshei and Ushas had formed an uneasy relationship. They had no reason to sneak around Theta (he already knew!) so they were all happy and open. No one could ruin it for the happy couple. NO one. Theta was actually getting a bit fed up of them, to be honest, having to see his friends eating each others faces off whenever he turned the corner. This was not jealousy. This was just annoyance. But anyway at least Koshei wasn't depressed or Ushas wasn't being a mighty bitch. Everything was going okay.

Koshei was walking down the halls, in full-mode 'swag' beaming like the sun. He'd just walked Ushas to her room, she was brilliant! He loved her. Although whenever he said it to her, she avoided saying it back. For example, the other day she narrowly escaped it by planting a kiss on his lips and walking off. He didn't understand, he wanted to avoid that awkward conversation with her but it was really bothering him. He didn't want to be known as possessive but he kept thinking _Does she love me? Does she want to take it slow? Is she content? What does she want? Am I a bit too full on? _Maybe he was being to possessive...

Ushas was in the lab...again. She was a bit tired of having Koshei send her assistants to give her messages. They all thought it to be 'sweet'. Ushas found it to be _Pissing_ her off. She likes Koshei, yes. She loves Koshei, maybe. She loves his possessiveness, no. He needed to give her the space she needed so she co uld at least breathe. She loves being with Koshei but he's going to over the top. She felt her stress rising up as she poured this dangerous substance. Why couldn't he leave her alone!? She didn't want to hurt his feelings...again. She didn't know what to do.

Ushas barged into Theta's room. Theta was sat there reading, looking at Ushas discontented.  
>"Such a predictable ending" He said.<br>"Huh?"  
>"The book"<br>"ah"  
>"What is it Ushas?" Theta asked, concerned.<br>Ushas explained her dilemma to Theta, who was more than happy to listen. He concentrated as she told him about her getting annoyed by his consistency to let his love known. Theta frowned. He rubbed his head, stroked his chin then looked at Ushas.  
>"He <em>does<em> love you"  
>"I know" Ushas replied<br>"And you need to speak to him"  
>Ushas sighed. Why did Theta always have to be right? She stormed out his room, marching too Koshei's room.<p>

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ushas matched to Koshei's room. She banged hard on the door. Koshei beamed as he opened the door to her. But she put her finger on his lips and pushed him backwards

"Ushas what's wrong, are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Ushas tell me..."

"no Koshei, I'm fine!" Ushas closed him off.

"I'm here to talk to you"

"Ok okay then" Koshei said sitting down. Ushas looked flustered, she rubbed her head and looked apologetic at him.

"I don't think it's gonna work between us" Ushas said.

"What, sure it is?" Koshei said panicked.

"I love you" He said going to hug her. She pushed him off her.

"No Koshei, you're too clingy" Ushas said.

"I'm sorry Ushas, I Just was worried, I never wanted to lose you" He said tears welling up.

"I'll have to think about my Choice" Ushas said and she walked back out the room.

* * *

><p>Ushas spent the next few hours thinking about the words Koshei said to her.<p>

"I didn't want to lose you"

That was the most sweetest, selfless thing anybody had ever said to her. She'd never felt more special. Maybe she could give it ago, maybe she could get him to give her a bit more breathing space. She liked her own idea. And if it gets to much... She'd end it.

* * *

><p>Ushas went back to Koshei's bedroom and barged in.<p>

Koshei stood there topless and shocked. Ushas started at his topless body, staring at his abs and imagined tracing them with her fingers.

"Ushas what you doing here?" Koshei said. Ushas didn't say anything to him, pulled him into a passionate kiss and they fell onto Koshei's bed.

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I suck at endings but this is the end of Lustful Laws. I have found some new projects I'd like to work on so therefore, I've found it best to pull the plug on lustful laws. As I said I suck at endings but try to enjoy!**

For the next few years, everything was fine. Koshei and Ushas were happily together; Theta was alone but liked it that way. Every day Koshei's and Ushas relationship got stronger. Everything was fine.

They were leaving the academy. They didn't want no 'graduation' they just wanted to leave quietly. It wasn't emotional leaving because the only things they had got attached to was each other. Yet, saying this, Koshei and Theta had to literally physically remove Ushas from the lab. She was going through a 'wobble' and decided to sit on the floor in protest. They dragged her out and promised her a bigger and better lab after they've left.

As the bells of the academy was heard ringing through the skies, you could see 3 very good friends running through the hills they once ran through at a very young age.

**Hope you enjoyed 'Lustful Laws' :)**


End file.
